Seifer Wolf
Seifer Wolf is a known to be an extremely loyal member of the Black Imperium, and to some as the 'Pitbull of Bellamy'. The Beginning A pair of spice addicts named Zerrid and Kaiya Wolf were down on their luck and facing bankruptcy. Hearing of an easy bounty of ten thousand credits, the two set out to kidnap the son of a rich family settled on a rather distant world only recently colonized by the Republic. When the pair arrived they found only a handful of settlers, all claiming large amounts of land under their names. A small gathering of buildings was the main port for food supply and equipment, also serving as a stop to further colonies beyond the rim. After further investigation on the whereabouts of their target, they discovered two neighboring families were warring over their land claims, attacking each other daily with whatever they could acquire through the travelers that stopped there. They waited patiently, observing the basic activities of both families. A few questions here and there gave them the names of the two families, Solari and Vandreen. Vandreen was the target and the delivery was even closer then they'd hoped. The Solari residence. During a raid by the Vandreen, Zerrid and Kaiya gained access to the Vandreen compound and took the three year old while he slept. Managing to flee the property before their return, the two decided to lay low as the Vandreen raiding party would discover their son missing. As predicted, the Vandreen were outraged, accusing the Solari they threw everything they had at each other, wiping each other out with massive stockpiles they had stashed away. Left with the boy and noone to claim him, the two decided to take him off world and somehow make back the credits they had lost. After the boy's name was lost with the devastation of his home, they named him as their own son. Seifer Wolf. Raising a Child The few months after the kidnapping were long and hard for Kaiya and Zerrid. The three year old Seifer cried for his mother day and night, scared of his unknown fate and of the two that now called themselves his parents. Slaver after slaver declined the boy, saying he was too young or two weak to trade. Kaiya, growing attached to the child wouldn't let Zerrid drop him off on the nearest moon. Giving up on seeing any credits coming from the kid, they decided to raise him as their own, to use him as a tool for their credit schemes. A year or two later, the two found themselves in massive debt, borrowing money from various hutt lords and crime bosses throughout the core. Offering up the talented pilot they had trained, again their enemies declined, seeking to punish the two with death and torture. Fleeing the Core, they left Seifer on Coruscant's surface to fend for himself. The boy was too young to take care of himself, not really taught much else but to fly the Yt-900 Kaiya and Zerrid owned. The two had barely even taught him basic. After barely four hours or so, Seifer had been hit by a speeder and was critically injured in the lower slums of the city world. A gang of youths found the boy, taking him to a local doctor. The doctor took him to the hospital in the upper levels where he was stabilized and given bacta treatment. With nowhere to go, Seifer was released from care out into the streets again. The youth gang, 'The Coruscanti Stingers' were aware of his release, finding him outside the hospital. An Unanni Shell With nowhere else to go, Seifer followed after the street gang and quickly found a place within the group. The leader, Grenz taking a special interest with the boy, showed him the ropes. Their food and clothing were scavenged from a junkyard they called home, their own shelter made out of the shell of an Unanni Stinger. After several years of living off abandoned military rations, the group had grown larger since Seifer's arrival. The stingers were growing, Grenz and the older members were beginning to hit their late teenage years. They wanted more. Credits was on Grenz's mind and they began planning a raid on a Republic arms stockpile. You win some, you lose some Preparations were made, and a buyer for the weapons had been found. Grenz had been taking advice from a man only he could meet, giving him instructions on how to take 'real' control of his street gang. Thirsty for wealth, he was beginning to fall for his greed. After executing his plan, Seifer was caught inside with the weapons Grenz intended to steal. The Republic guardsmen tried to detain him, but Seifer wasn't going to go down without a fight. Showing some sign of skill as he jumped about, he managed to avoid their grasp until a few backed him into a corner. They took Seifer and the rest of the gang left him to his fate. Alone again Seifer was released into the public again after a fair punishment from the Guard. With the gang he once called family gone to the wind, he decided that fending for himself was a better way to go. Gaining the skills to survive from Grenz, he found himself some shelter behind the lower level Cantina. Meeting the Jedi A decade passes under the veil of Palpatine. Coruscant is shrouded in fear, concealing those attuned to the force. Another day at the spaceport, Seifer used the normal busy spaceport as entertainment, watching ships of all sizes and shapes coming and going. A blaster at his side, given to him by a passing alien, gives him all the more confidence. Lazlo Dega, a wandering magician that was being considered for Jedi training had few run-ins with the boy, including a heated argument with the blaster. A Tikar known as Frrash approached them, convincing Seifer to go with him to a quieter, less active place. After a long ride in the Jedi ship, they stepped down onto Kashyyyk and found Seifer as attuned to the force as any other Jedi. Skipping ahead After the Jedi took Seifer in, Seifer took it upon himself to escape their teachings. Obi-Wan Kenobi's efforts to instruct the boy only drove him to frustration. The riddles they spoke in only enraged him further. He left the retreat, seeking his old home among the rubble. But the boy was intercepted by Rem Dolor, an Engineer and Ace pilot of the Black Imperium, who was maintaining her cover as Faris. The Engineer and Ace pilot of the Imperium took the angry boy to the Black Fleet and into a meeting with Naval Commander Euphemia Bellamy, Phelan Kell and many other High ranking Imperial officers. Several months pass as Seifer trains under the watchful eye of Rem, flying at the head of a squadron of Unnani Stingers. He had become one of the Blacks finest pilots. A love for Domina With the quick rise of Euphemia as the Black Imperium turns on Warlord Dragen, Seifer Wolf rose with her as her personal Knight protector. The adolescent boy quickly fell for her, continuously fighting for her attention over the ever growing Imperium at her feet. Shown affection and a warm feeling from her, Seifer was driven to strive harder to court the Domina. The Darkside As he continued his military carreer within the Black Imperium, Seifer trained under several masters, all claiming to be well versed in the Anti-Jedi force training. Though, the masters couldn't keep up with him. He continued to strike them down, surpassing each one as he found them. His training continues under his own tutelage, finding and taking in his own students. An End to all things Finally dispatching his apprentice to approach Euphemia, Seifer planned on requesting her hand in marriage. Though a day later, the death of Euphemia rippled across the galaxy, sending Seifer into an insane rage. Those closest to him would say his demeanor is calm, and collected. But something stirs inside with the repression of his love's death. Lord Marshal The shuffle of power within the Imperium, gave him the position of Lord Marshal. Accepting the offer, Seifer settled into his new position with ease. OOC Character Logs *2008-01-16 - Homeless and the giant *2008-01-19 - Hate, Serenity, a Magician & a Jedi *2008-01-20 - War of the Souls *2008-03-24 - A Sith's Revenge, A Jedi's Lament *2008-03-31 - The Fall of Seifer Wolf *2008-03-31 - The Fall of Seifer Wolf, Rise of a Sith *2008-05-17 - Encounter with a Sith *2008-05-25 - Skirmish on Kashyyyk *2008-06-02 - Unwelcome News *2008-06-04 - Peace in Pieces *2008-06-06 - The Trash of Coruscant *2008-06-21 - No drink for Seifer *2009-01-17 - A Dark Night The misunderstood sith The notion that Sith are evil and brutal is something that is inevitably misunderstood. Sith are naturally pragmatists - they understand that a galaxy built upon conflict and inherently dangerous is one that can only be ruled by those strong enough to withstand those dangers. Hence, those that fail to make the grade inevitably perish, either through that which they fail to overcome, or by the hands of the Sith themselves. Only the strong can survive - anyone who cannot successfully withstand the rigours of the galaxy are inevitably a liability to the Sith, and are thus removed before they can cause damage to the overall cause of the Sith. This in itself has led to a reputation for merciless rule, but in reality this is simply a result of their ideology being applied to those that claim to follow it. Additionally, the brutal violence often engaged in by Sith is not the result of their ideology so much as it is the result of uncontrolled emotions that are not touched by pragmatism - hence, a Sith will often kill or injure another as a result of acting out of anger, rather than considering the wider implications. This is not true of all Sith, but often common amongst the Sith in the historical sense and, indeed, has often contributed to the eventual downfall of the Sith concerned. Generally speaking, a Sith will not act to harm another unless that particular individual has done something to interfere with the objectives of the Sith, or has failed the Sith in some way, thus warranting the 'pruning' dictated by Sith philosophy. Category:Archived Characters